


Baby it's cold outside

by ozuttly



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Sakura and Akashi go into the Canadian wilderness to find a precious. It's a bit chillier than they're used to.
Relationships: Akashi Satoru/Nishihori Sakura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poeticname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/gifts).



The Canadian wilderness is different from Japan. Sakura has traveled enough so that it shouldn’t really be a surprise, but the differences this time are stark enough for it to be a little bit jarring. The plant species, the animals, they’re all different, but the biggest thing is the temperature. 

It’s December, and back in Tokyo she thinks the temperatures would be somewhere in the single digits. Maybe there would be a bit of snowfall, but it would be absolutely nothing like the blizzard that’s going on outside. 

Two precious had shown up at the exact same time, and so the team had to split into two groups to obtain the both of them. Sakura and Akashi had gone to Canada to locate a whalebone carving that was said to bring exceptionally good luck, while the others had gone to the south pacific in search of an oil pot that never ran out of oil. Neither was a particularly dangerous mission, though Sakura was starting to regret the decision to come to the Yukon in the middle of winter. It was only three pm, yet the sun was already down, and the wind outside was howling fiercely. Akashi had gone out in search of firewood ten minutes earlier, and if he didn’t return within another five she was going to set out to look for him.

They had been lucky enough to come along a hunter’s cabin when the storm hit, though it was far from fancy and the old wood stove was the only source of heat inside. There had been a very small supply of wood nestled in the corner, but there was no way it was going to be enough to last them for the whole night. So Akashi had decided to go out and find more, even though Sakura had told him very clearly that they should wait until the storm let up a bit. 

Three more minutes, and then she would head out to search for him. Visibility was low, so she didn’t want to stray too far from shelter if possible, but… 

The door to the cabin opened with a bang, and she looked up to see Akashi standing in the doorway, his eyelashes frosted over and his cheeks bright red from frostbite with a bundle of sticks in his arms. Sakura immediately ushered him inside and closed the door behind him, pushing him over to the stove.

“Chief, you know you can get frostbite within minutes in these temperatures,” she chastised, but Akashi just grinned at her as he stiffly put the firewood down, snow falling from his parka with every movement. Sakura had to fight the urge to strip him and wrap him up in their emergency blankets. She had been snuggled up in one herself before he came in, because while the temperature in the cabin was better than outside, it wasn’t exactly warm. Akashi just smiled at her though, although his face was a bit frozen. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I got us enough wood to last until morning,” he said, and Sakura had to keep from biting her lower lip. His cheeks were really red. Were his extremities ok? She didn’t usually worry about Akashi, because he was one of the most capable people she knew, but hypothermia was serious. It made her shift from foot to foot, fighting the urge to bite her lower lip as she put a little bit more of the old, dry wood into the stove. 

“Take off your gloves and your clothes, quickly,” she said, and she felt a bit like a mother hen. It wasn’t really a feeling she enjoyed, and wasn’t one she was particularly used to, but Akashi did as he was told, still smiling. At least his spirits were optimistic. 

“Man, but it sure is cold outside. What’s the temperature?” he asked, and Sakura frowned at him. 

“Minus forty two degrees celsius,” she said, watching him fumble with his gloves before she pulled them off of his hands for him. His fingertips were a bit purple, but at least they didn’t look necrotic. “Don’t get too close to the fire, you’ll burn yourself. Here, take your coat off, and...” 

She tossed his parka over the rickety rocking chair in the corner and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He was shivering, and she was starting to get a bit worried, but he was at least responsive. 

“Man, it’s a lot colder than it gets in Tokyo,” he laughed, and Sakura gave him an unimpressed look as she moved down to pull off his boots and his socks as he sat down on the cabin’s single bed. 

“You’re lucky you don’t have hypothermia,” she pointed out, and Akashi chuckled. His pants and shirt were dry, at least, so she didn’t have to strip him down completely, but… “Can you feel your toes?” 

“Eh, a little bit. They’ll be fine,” he said, and he wiggled them for good measure. They didn’t move quite as much as normal, but at least there was some movement. If only they had some warm water to soak them in…

Sakura only looked up from her thoughts when she felt Akashi’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Sakura,” he said softly, and she immediately knew that she had been fussing. She was a bit embarrassed, really, but then he was pulling her close to him, pressing their bodies together. “You’re cold too. Come here.” 

She let herself be maneuvered onto the bed, a small frown on her face as she stared down at their feet. 

“You need to warm your toes up gradually,” she pointed out, and Akashi hummed. He was shivering, still, but she realized now that she was too, and at least together they could pull the blanket tight around both of their shoulders. 

It was a bit more intimate than she usually let herself be with him. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a romantic situation or anything, but there was still a closeness here that wasn’t typical on missions with the whole team. It made her heart flutter a bit, and she closed her eyes as she slowly allowed herself to relax against him, let him pull her in a little closer to his chest. 

“I sure hope it dies down by tomorrow,” Akashi mused as Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of his skin as she curled up against him. “I don’t really want to go out again in that.” 

“We are not looking for the precious until it dies down, tomorrow or otherwise,” she said sternly, giving him a look that clearly said ‘no adventuring in obviously life-threatening situations’, and he at least had the decency to look a little guilty, even if he was still smiling. 

“Yeah, you’re right. What would I do without you,” he said, and Sakura could feel a slight heat in her cheeks as slowly but surely, his shivering died down.


End file.
